


По первому снегу

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	По первому снегу

Настоящая зима пришла к ним только в конце декабря, перед самыми праздниками, но за дело взялась сразу, по-серьезному. К обеду тяжелое серое небо провисло низко-низко и прорвалось снегом. Он летел, парил, падал, сыпался, плавно кружил огромными снежинками, набивался за воротник, залепливал лицо – и не собирался останавливаться. Сугробы наметались на глазах, почти сразу транспорт остановился, дети выбегали из школ и садиков с радостными криками. По дворам, словно грибы, вырастали снеговики и крепости. А ветер создавал по ландшафту города собственные пейзажи.

К полуночи буйство природы поутихло. И когда Марта вытащила Олю на прогулку, метели уже не было. Небо над головой сияло звездами: алмазные россыпи по темному бархату простирались от горизонта до горизонта. От снега шло странное молочно-белое свечение. Воздух пах легким морозом. На улице не было ни одного человека, окна домов в большинстве тоже не светились – вымотанные тяжелым днем люди спали.

Идти по такому снегу было немного страшно – Олю не оставляло ощущение, что она портит его белизну и чистоту, пятнает природную первозданность. Но Марту это не беспокоило и не останавливало: подняв хвост, она бежала веред и вперед. И Оля едва поспевала за ней.

После очередного, особо резкого виража, когда Оля едва не потеряла равновесие и не полетела в сугроб, она даже прикрикнула:

\- Эй, подруга, давай-ка помедленнее! Мы никуда не опаздываем, как мне кажется.

Но Марта уже взяла какой-то ей одной видимый след – и рванула по нему, причем очень четко. 

Они сделали несколько кругов по двору, дважды обошли беседку, обе клумбы, прошли под балконами. И вышли на дорогу. Припорошенная, со стертыми следами шин и границами, в свете высоких фонарей, она напоминала какой-то лунный путь, фантастическую тропинку в зазеркалье. 

Марта сделала несколько петляющих движений по проезжей части – и пошла в соседний двор. Сюда выходили подъезды нескольких больших домой, и места здесь было больше. Тут Марта уже разошлась во всю – повизгивая, порыкивая, принялась носиться по странным траекториям, глубоко проваливаясь в снег. Оля за ней больше не поспевала – и, выругавшись, спустила ее с поводка. 

\- Знаешь, что, дорогуша, - зло сказала она собаке, - ты у нас дама взрослая. Хочешь провести ночь в снегу – валяй. Я за тобой тягаться устала. 

Марта словно не услышала ее – странно, почти азартно взвизгнула – и унеслась вот тьму. 

\- Марта! – позвала Оля.

Ответом ей была тишина.

\- Марта! – крикнула громче. 

Никакого результата.

\- Марта, гадина ты ушастая, - уже на максимальной громкости проорала Оля. – Я домой пошла, а ты как хочешь.

Ни собаки, ни ее лая слышно не было. Оля почувствовала, как на нее плотной волной накатывает паника. Марта была уже немолодой, спокойной и среднеразмерной собачкой – и Оля частенько отпускала ее побегать на воле, когда была твердо уверенна, что это не опасно. Заснеженный двор и позднее время опасности не таили, но вот как все обернулось.

\- Побегает – и вернется, - сказала себе Оля. – Куда ей деться? Дорогу она знает, мы тут часто гуляли.

И прокричала, на весь голос: 

\- Мартаааа!!

И сама испугалась своего крика. Район словно вымер – ни людей, ни машин. Только тишина, звезды и странное свечение снега.

\- Марта!

Оля, проваливаясь в снег, поковыляла по собачьим следам.

\- Вот найду тебя – и не обижайся, отлуплю, - дрожащим голосом сказала она, в жизни не тронувшая пальцем ни свою, ни чужую собаку. – Чтобы знала, как убегать и как пугать.

Собачьи следы, петляя, шли через двор, вдоль дороги, мимо магазина.

\- Марта! Марта! Ко мне, Марта! 

Никто не отзывался. За магазином собачьи следы пропали – зато появились человеческие, детские, совсем маленькие. Чтобы ребенок ходил здесь, один? 

\- Марта? – хрипло позвала Оля.

Тишина. 

Оля осмотрелась повнимательнее – детские следы кружили, как перед этим кружили собачьи.

Могла ли Марта пойти на руки к чужому ребенку? Нет. Но и с чего бы ребенку на улице хватать ночью чужую собаку? Откуда вообще мог взяться ребенок зимой ночью на улице один? Марта пошла по следам. Вот ребенок прыгал на двух ногах, вот, он упал, вот шел большими шагами, вот маленькими, вот прыгал на одной ноге, вот – на другой. Вот у ребенка откуда-то появились саночки, он сначала вез их рядом, потом поехал на них, отталкиваясь пятками. 

Оля полностью ушла в чтение следов и забыла обо всем – морозе, потерянной собаке, болотах на окраине их района. Как забыла и о том, что в канун Нового года в их городе всегда пропадают люди: просто выходят в зимнюю снежную ночь и больше никогда не возвращаются. Их особенно и не ищут – так, развесят объявления, которые заклеят уже через несколько часов, упомянут в статистке во время вечернего выпуска новостей Потому что городу, поставленному на болотах, всегда нужен кто-то, кого обеспечит его покой и неприкосновенность .


End file.
